With the fast development of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), respective manufacturers compete to adopt new technologies to enhance market competitiveness of products and reduce cost of the products. Herein, GOA (Gate Driver On Array) technology, as a representative of the new technologies, integrates on an array substrate the scan driving circuits in a row direction, which avoids manufacturing a driving chip on an external circuit board, so that a manufacturing process is simplified, process cost of products is reduced, and integration level of the TFT-LCD panel is raised.
However, when applying the GOA technology to a display apparatus in a type of an organic light-emitting display (OLED), the GOA circuit may be incapable of providing all of signals required for displaying and driving due to the limitation of structure and function. Exemplarily, as for several OLED pixel circuits having a threshold voltage compensation function, it requires to use compensating signals outputted, progressively, along the row direction (it generally comprises several pulses of firs type and one pulse of second type in a time sequence), but such compensation signals cannot be provided by a conventional GOA circuit. Based on this problem, the known technology always needs to manufacture a chip for generating this compensation signals on the external circuit board, so that the production process becomes complicated and cost of products increases.